<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Caf and Missing Clothes by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807601">Of Caf and Missing Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango has woken up to worse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Plo Koon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Caf and Missing Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: 124. “Good morning, hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt.” Plo and Jango</p><p>124. “Good morning, hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jango Fett, couldn’t for the life of him, figure out when his life had taken such a weird turn, a turn that ended up with him a part of the Jedi Order with all of his identical sons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The near four-million identical boys and young men protected under the Order from the Senate and Republic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Life was weird, Jango realized as he rolled over in bed, huffing a bit at the lack of body next to him before he opened his eyes. The smell of Caf wafting in from the kitchen and he resisted the urge to simply close his eyes and go back to sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he knew his partner would know that he was awake now and, well, even though he was on shore leave, there was still work to be done in regard to the war. <em>Karking</em> Dooku. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolled over onto his back before he sat up, rolling his shoulder out and glancing around before he located his shorts, half under the bed. He tugged them on before he followed with a set of blacks— hey, his kids found them comfortable, and if the Jedi could wear one style of clothes forever, so could he. He was gonna match his sons just like how the Jedi matched their kids. Kinda.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He digresses though, glancing around and unable to find his shirt. Well, it’s not like he couldn’t get another, but still. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jango sighed, but wandered out from the bedroom with a yawn. “Hey,” he grunted, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen before stopping short.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plo Koon, his partner, turned around, handing him a mug of caf but that wasn’t what had caught his attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>“Good morning,” </strong>the Kel Dor greeted with a smile in his voice. <strong>“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt.</strong> You quite literally shredded mine last night.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>